


The World Ended

by luckykaos



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (but right before it), Apocalypse, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, but we already knew that, slight death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckykaos/pseuds/luckykaos
Summary: For Klaus, the world had already ended.Technically, it ended two times before this last one.. . .or klaus's final thoughts before the apocalypse hit the first time





	The World Ended

For Klaus, the world had already ended.

 

 

 

Technically, it ended two times before this last one.

 

 

 

* * *

 

The first time was Five. Cocky, arrogant, thinks-he’s-better-than-thou Five. Cheerful, witty, always with a sarcastic quip Five.

 

God he missed Five.

 

When Five “died” (having never been able to see him he keeps thinking that maybe, just maybe, he’s still alive) Dad had pushed him again and again to conjure him, talk to him, do _something_ . Yet he was never able to. Inability meant training. Training meant more time locked away in that _fucking crypt._

 

Dark. It was always dark in that place. No matter what time of day. The only thing that surrounded him at first would be the inky blackness that seemed to stretch on and on, never ending, never ceasing. Even when his eyes adjusted, all he could make out were outlines, meaningless shapes that only further cemented the fact that his father had locked him inside a house for the _dead_. He hated it.

 

He hated the darkness so much. But he still preferred it to the ghosts.

 

Screams. That’s how it always started. Those goddamn screams that started out so silently the first few times Klaus had thought he had gone so crazy as to actually hear his own brain screaming. Then they would come. Sometimes one by one, but normally they just started appearing in waves, crashing against the walls, screaming to help them to let them out, they couldn’t be dead they just couldnt c _an’t you help us please i can't be dead i can't be this is a mista HE KILLED ME I KNEW THAT BASTARD WAS ROTTEN THAT FUCKING CHEATER HOW DARE HE HOW DARE HE imsoalonecantyouhelpmereachformepullmeoutofhereitssodarkandlonely_

 

The worst ones were the kids. _Mister, why am I here? Where is here? Why hasn’t Daddy been able to see me? I keep talking to him and he just ignores me. Does Daddy not love me anymore? Where did Mommy go, why isn’t she with Daddy? I saw her… a while ago. She had been angry that I wouldn’t stop asking questions. She said we were gonna play a game. We were gonna see who could hold their breath the longest. How did I get here Mister?_ The soaked little girl who just couldn’t understand what Mommy’s game had been.

 

Why did he have to have this power _this curse_. That’s what it truly was. The dead were needy. Clingy. They were so confused and he was the only one they could talk to. He was their outlet to the outside world and god, he felt so overloaded. Too much power was trying to go through too weak a connector. It was so much easier to just…

 

Turn it off.

 

He had already tried a few things before Five left, made it easier to sleep at night, so what was a little more? Just an extra pill, a bigger dose, a bigger drug, more powerful, more addicting, _more numbing_.

 

Just something to take the edge off.

 

Five wouldn’t come forward and the other ghosts wouldn’t stop coming, so why not shut down the receiver?

 

It made things simpler.

 

* * *

 

The second time the world ended.... destroyed him.

 

By then, Reginald Hargreeves’ precious "Umbrella Academy" had been bending for a long time. Their missions, while successful, were tense, with Number One and Number Two _Luther and Diego Mom gave us names_ constantly fighting over who was truly the “leader” of their little shitfest. Allison was constantly gone for modeling gigs (apparently she was looking into acting jobs. as if _Dad_ would ever let her), Klaus was always floating away _high in the sky like a fucking butterfly_ , and Ben was hesitant to use his powers. He complained that “they” _theyre alive, theyre alive and hes losing control_ weren’t responding like they used to. Kept pushing for more, more carnage, more violence _lets rip them half we want to see the insides want to hear the dripdripdrip_ more blood.

 

They were ready to break.

 

After getting yelled at again, Klaus had just shut himself in his room, cranked the music, and grabbed one of the lighter doses _is it the lighter one? who knew its not like they were labelled and did it really_ _matter_ _?_ before slipping away. He came back to a darker room, not completely night, but getting there. Ever so slowly getting there. The normal shapes appeared in his hazy vision: the chair, the desk, the person, the cabine- the person?

 

Ben was standing there. It had gotten darker, harder to see, but that was Ben. Standing in his locked room. He looked… scared. Upset. Like he was going to cry. Klaus tried to comfort him but… he disappeared. Klaus fell forward onto his floor, he could’ve sworn Ben was standing right there he didn’t feel that high- he was. He was still standing there. He hadn’t disappeared. Oh my god he hadn’t disappeared he hadn’t disappeared he hadn’t he was still there _klaus had fallen_ _through him._

 

Not Ben. Please. Not him not him not him.

 

Klaus tried again to grab him but his hand went through empty air. Ben wasn’t there. He was but he wasn’t. Not really. Ben wasn’t there because Ben was _dead_. Klaus could see it clearly now, the carnage, the gore, the blood. His middle was… it was….

 

Klaus wanted to throw up. He ran out of his room, ran down the stairs to where he knew the mission debrief would be happening because Ben would be there, there was no way he could have been upstairs because he was standing in the foyer with Luther and Diego he had to be.

 

He wasn’t.

 

Just a bloody Luther sitting with Allison _was she crying?_ while Diego leaned against the bookshelf, seemingly holding back tears. Vanya wasn’t there. They looked up when he ran in. Their faces were all he needed to know, but it couldn’t be true it couldn’t be real. Diego seemed to want to walk over to Klaus but thought better of it. Klaus didn’t notice. He ran back upstairs, his mind spiraling around one thought.

 

_He can't be gone he just can't he’s Ben my Ben the Ben he doesn't do that he wouldn't do that not to me not to us our family how can he be gone what happened he’s the strongest out of all of us with those tentacles_

 

**_They aren’t responding like they used to._ **

 

That afternoon Klaus left through the window.

 

That night Klaus overdosed for the first time.

 

* * *

 

So no, this wasn’t the first time the world had ended for Klaus. Not even close. His mind _his heart_ had already been shattered.

 

With the pieces of his heart in his hands and Ben at his side, he gladly embraced the fire racing across the land.

 

 

 

The world was ending

 

 

 

 

The world ended.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing something in a long time so please tell me what you think (or if you think i should go back to not writing)
> 
> comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
